This invention is directed to a lining strip cutting machine. Particularly, this invention is directed to such a machine having a micro adjuster between a guide rod and a flat elongate work board, a cloth stretcher, and a weight temporarily hung at a tail end of a swingable support arm for special cloth for cutting, a metal sleeve releasably fitted around a rubber winding roller, band rings with strong friction force fixed around a transferring rod, and an upper and a lower cutting wheel provided with radial small grooves.
Linings for underwear, sleeves, lapels, etc. are cut by means of a lining strip cutting machine. In conventional machines, material cloth has to be manually moved on a flat work board so that the cloth may be moved nearer to an upper and a lower cutting wheel to cut a lining strip from the cylindrically-shaped closed loop of cloth. Such manual work is hard to perform at a definite speed and worker's hands may easily tire. Moreover, the cylindrically-shaped closed loop of cloth may easily be displaced by blowing air currents, causing the lining strip to be cut with different widths. In addition, when cutting twill or denim cloth having smooth surfaces, but little elasticity, different operational speeds of the related components makes it hard to cut the twill or denim cloth by means of conventional cutting machines.